


Natasha Comes Back

by mysweetadeline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha's past, Natasha-centric, Pepperony - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Red Room (Marvel), Reunion, romanogers - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: Natasha comes back after Captain America Civil War.I obviously don't own Marvel or its characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So idk how many chapters this story will have. I just thought there was a huge lack of Natasha Romanoff throughout the last couple scenes in the film and so this is what I think happens to her. Enjoy!

Natasha Romanoff wakes up at exactly 6 am and takes her time as she walks to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. She keeps looking around her, sifting through her mental checklist to see if she has forgotten anything. And, as if right on cue, Francis creeps his way out of shadows and brushes his big, white fluffy tail against her shins. 

 

Natasha sighs and reaches down to pet him. “You know I can’t take you with me.” 

 

She picked up the stray cat when she had first moved here. Milan, Italy seemed like the best option, as her last location was Paris and so the two were just a quick, inconspicuous train ride away. When she arrived at her apartment room, there he was, sitting on the bare living room floor, staring up at her as if he had been expecting her to come. 

 

Natasha hadn’t expected to keep the cat, but she ended up doing just that. Not because she loved cats or anything (god no, pets are a liability), but because she had not been in direct contact with living, breathing organism for too long. Sure, she had to get close to take down guys who were too hot on her trail, but that was different. Francis doesn’t try to kill her. Instead, he snuggles against her, provides her with his presence, which is comforting. 

 

But today, it’s just annoying. Francis continues to nudge her, as if that would change her mind.

 

Natasha sighs, and picks up her coffee mug in one hand and Francis in the other as she makes her way to sit on the couch. She sits cross legged as she takes a sip of her coffee (black, of course), and settles Francis on her lap. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she says to Francis in a soft voice, “But I can’t bring you all the way to Peru with me.”

 

With the uprising number of bodies she has left behind, it would be no time before General Ross’s men or whoever else trying to track her down would find her. And, she’s stayed in Milan for far too long. Two whole months actually. But Natasha couldn’t help it. The city was beautiful, in an aged and vintage sort of way. In the time she’s been here, Natasha spent her time relaxing and enjoying the many art galleries the city has to offer. But now that Ross’s men have sniffed her out again, enjoying fantasy land for her was over. 

 

Peru was what she decided on. Far away enough from Europe but not at all close to Russia. Peru was unpredictable, spontaneous, and an adventure. Peru was perfect. 

 

There is a downside however; she can’t bring Francis. Peru is too far away, and having a big, white cat with her would draw unwanted attention. She’s sure that Francis would be just fine on his own. She barely takes care of him, as he knows how to twist and sneak his way into places, and uses it to his advantage. He prefers to get food on his own instead of just eating the cat food Natasha buys for him. He is resourceful, and he reminds Natasha of herself, when she was younger. 

 

Natasha likes Francis. 

 

Oh, and the name? Clint Barton’s middle name. Which, he despises by the way, and that is the exact reason Natasha used it. Clint already has a child named after her, and so she’s got to return the favour. She never fails to smile when she imagines Clint’s face once she tells him the name of her cat is Francis. But soon her happiness becomes sadness when she thinks about Clint. She hasn’t spoken to Clint in a very long time. Eight months to be exact. 

 

After the fight at the airport, where she let Steve go and shot T’challa with her widows bite, Natasha Romanoff had to disappear. She was used to going into hiding. To slink away into the shadows. But this time it felt different. It felt lonely.

 

She keeps in touch with Clint at first. He is her best friend after all. She asked about how Laura and the kids were doing, and felt her heart drop when Clint said he wasn’t sure. He only called them once, and that was to tell them not to call him back, as he was worried about their safety and confidentiality. And, after contacting Clint through encrypted messages on burner phones for about four months, Natasha decided to end their communication. 

 

It’s hard, not having Clint to talk to, but it is for his own safety. Who knew how long she would need to be on the run. Natasha had to end anything that would connect her to Clint or the others. But that didn’t mean she didn’t miss all of them. 

 

Although Natasha would never admit it, she had become accustomed to (and, well, _enjoyed_ ) the company of her fellow Avengers. Sure, Tony’s enormous ego, Clint’s abilities to be extremely annoying, and Steve’s unwavering stubbornness all got on her nerves, but, she always appreciated Tony’s humour, Clint’s affection, and Steve’s honesty. 

 

And when they were all together as a team, it felt like they were a family. It felt like something Natasha hadn’t had in a long, long time. It felt like a home. 

 

And she missed them. 

 

But it’s been a year since Natasha has seen any of the Avengers. It’s been a year of moving locations and dodging the government. 

 

_God_ , Natasha thinks, as she eyes her reflection in the blank TV screen opposite of the couch, _It’s been a whole year._

 

Her hair is shorter; it barely brushes the tops of her shoulders. And it’s blonde. 

 

She had always wanted blonde hair as a little girl. Red meant blood. Red meant death. And, red hair is what General Ross’s men are sent to look for. 

 

And so she dyed it blonde. Icy, icy blonde. Just how she wanted it when she was little. Natasha decides she likes the change. Its makes her green eyes stand out and brings colour to her fair skin. 

 

Her lips are different too, somehow. They look sad, almost. Like they haven’t laughed or smiled in a while. 

 

Natasha glances at her watch. It is almost time to hop in a cab to the airport and leave. 

 

She shoos Francis off her lap and stands to do a final sweep of her apartment. 

 

Everything she needs is now neatly packed into a rather small suitcase. But, just when she’s just about to up and leave, there is the sound of a phone ringing. 

 

Natasha freezes. 

 

The apartment had come with one home phone, which she had disabled. But, she had recently bought a new burner phone, that no one knew the number to, just in case she is ever caught in an extremely bad situation. She has forgotten about it, as it is stashed in a cupboard in the kitchen under some old cookbooks that were already there when she got the apartment. It was stupid, really, buying the burner phone. There wasn’t a situation that Natasha Romanoff couldn’t get herself out of. And no one has the number. 

 

But the phone is still ringing.

 

Running to the kitchen, as if the phone is a time bomb, Natasha curses under her breath as she gets there to open the drawer.

 

She pulls out the phone and presses the accept button.

 

“Who the hell is this.” she says menacingly. 

 

“Ah, Natasha, it is a pleasure to hear your voice again.” A familiar voice says. 

 

Natasha almost drops the phone.

 

How did King T’challa get her number? And, more importantly, why? 

 

Steeling her voice, Natasha responds.

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“Your highness.” Natasha adds. She _did_ betray him. 

 

“Natasha, I would have called sooner but it took a while to find your number.” T’challa says, sounding apologetic, “I am inviting you to come to Wakanda. I have already arranged a private jet to come pick you up at your location. I just need your consent.” 

 

Natasha is silent.

 

“Please do consider it.” T’challa says, his voice gentle, “Your team misses you.”

 

The whole team is there. Natasha watches the news every now and then and she knew about Steve breaking everyone out. She's also heard that Tony somehow managed to get the UN to consider rearranging the accords, and in the time being, got the government off their backs. She feels an overwhelming relief to the fact that they are all safe. 

 

There is more silence. 

 

But then Natasha speaks up before T’challa can end the call.

 

“How is everyone?” She asks, and to her dismay her voice cracks a little at the end. “How’s Clint?”

 

If T’challa heard or noticed, he doesn’t show it. “They’re all hanging in there” is all he says. 

 

“Is Steve okay?” She asks, surprising herself and the King. 

 

She worries about Steve. His moral righteousness is bound to get him hurt one day. And then there’s Bucky. She’s starting to remember more about Bucky…

 

“He’s doing okay,” says T’challa, in a voice that could mean everything and nothing. 

 

“And Bucky?” 

 

She could hear his hesitation. 

 

“He is back in cryo-freeze,” says T’challa. “It is what he wanted.”

 

Natasha closes her eyes. She tried so hard to protect Steve, and Bucky, but she could only imagine how Steve feels about losing his best friend again. 

 

She had to go back.

 

“I have a cat,” she suddenly says. 

 

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” 

 

Francis purred in content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be Natasha on the plane to Wakanda. A lot of thinking goes on. Mostly about the Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I hope you guys like this one. And just for some clarification, I am not really focusing on romantic relationships in this story (although in future chapters that might be a little bit more of a focus). The focus of this story is mainly on Natasha. 
> 
> If you have already read the first chapter, I suggest a reread. I added a few things to clear things up.  
> And if you haven't read the first chapter yet... Well what are you doing? Read it now! 
> 
> Enjoy!

There are a million things flying through Natasha’s mind when she boards the T’challa’s private jet. T’challa himself is not there to greet her, as he has a kingdom to run, but there’s a more than sufficient amount of Wakandan staff to ensure her comfort and safety. 

 

She sits in one of the seats, and places Francis in the seat next to her. 

 

She looks around her.

 

The private jet T’challa arranged is far too big for just one person. The seats themselves are spacious, and there are sixteen of them. They are arranged in four sets of four, and in between each set of four, there is a huge table. 

 

Natasha really only needs one eighth of the table (for her coffee cup and book), as she doesn’t think she could eat much with the nerves she’s trying to suppress. 

 

Reclining her seat back a little, Natasha closes her eyes and sighs. 

 

She thinks about Clint.

 

No doubt is he going to be mad at her. He probably tried to communicate to her after she cut him off, but of course, failed. She wonders if he is able to get in touch with Laura and the kids again. 

 

She thinks about Tony. 

 

Will Tony forgive her for betraying him? It seems as though he will, as he forgave Steve (he did forgive Steve, right? They _are_ all living together again). 

 

She thinks about Steve.

 

Oh Steve. 

 

Natasha knows how much Bucky means to him. She had seen Steve find him, only to realize Bucky was the Winter Soldier, and his old friend was gone. And now, having his old friend back but having to have said goodbye to him all over again must have been so hard on Steve. 

 

She thinks about Bucky.  

 

She thinks hard. 

 

She thinks about his hands on her neck, choking the life out of her.

 

She thinks about the sudden flash of memory she had. 

 

"You could've at least recognized me".

 

She thinks about how Bucky’s eyes widened just a little.

 

And she remembers.

 

 

_“Get up Natalia.” The Winter Soldier growls at her._

 

_The KGB recently recruited him to train them._

 

_Natasha winces, her cheekbone throbbing from where he had punched her._

 

_It is supposed to be an honour, really, to fight with the Winter Soldier._

 

_It means that she is the best._

 

_She stands up once more._

 

_Quickly throwing a side kick to his lower abdomen, she attempts to scissor her legs around him._

 

_But the Winter Soldier is too fast._

 

_In one swift movement he knocks her to the ground, lifts her up by the neck and chokes her. His metal hand feels like ice against her skin._

 

_She gasps for air, cursing herself for being so weak, so helpless._

 

_And he could just kill her right there. The KGB allows him to kill the weak and helpless._

 

_But he doesn’t. He lets go and stares at her, conflicting emotions passing through his face._

 

_Natasha wheezes, breathing hard. She holds her bruised throat as she fall to her knees._

 

_The Winter Soldier keeps staring at her, until, finally, he raises is hand slightly and Natasha braces herself for the blow she knows that’s going to come._

 

_But all he does is gently brush the hair back from her face and the blood from her cheek. His eyes flit to her neck, and a look of sadness passes through his face so fast that Natasha almost misses it._

 

_“Sorry,” he says, in a low voice._

 

_It is then that one of the recruiters comes in to take her back to her room._

 

_Natasha stands and obediently follows, but she looks back at the Winter Soldier, a man who just shown her compassion._

 

_But he’s just standing in the corner, avoiding her eyes, looking confused._

 

_And the next day he is gone._

 

 

Natasha jerks and opens her eyes. 

 

“Miss Romanoff, would you like to have dinner before we arrive?” 

 

Groaning as she rubs at her eyes, Natasha feels her face flush a little bit from the embarrassment that she fell asleep. 

 

She had slept for a full five hours. 

 

However, she did feel kind of hungry.

 

“Could I get a Spider roll?” She asks.

 

Ironically, they are her favourite.

 

“Of course,” says the flight attendant, “It’ll be just a minute.”

 

Natasha takes a long drink of water from a glass that was considerately brought to her when she was sleeping. She looks to her left and sees that Francis is still curled up, sound asleep. Standing up, she decides to take a walk around to stretch her legs. 

 

She walks up and down the sizeable aisle, taking her time to pause at each of the large windows, overlooking the clouds. 

 

She now remembers everything.

 

Bucky had trained her a couple times, but that day she had been distracted, sloppy, _stupid_. 

 

He could have killed her, right then and there.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He must have gotten in trouble for that, because the next day he was notably absent, and no one said anything. 

 

Does Bucky remember? Does he want to? 

 

Natasha is almost glad he’s in cryo-freeze so she doesn’t have to face him. But, no. That is a cruel thought. Think about how Steve feels.

 

Steve. How in the world is she going to tell Steve? Maybe she won’t ever tell him. But Steve trusts her, and she trust him. And they’re friends, and from what she’s gathered, friends don’t keep secrets from each other. 

 

Her head hurts a little when she sits back down. 

 

 _I’m thinking too much_ , she thinks. 

 

And so, Natasha eats her sushi and deviates her attention to a book as she waits for the plane to descend. 

 

As the plane lands, Natasha starts to feel dread creep its way in. 

 

What if T’challa was lying? What if they don’t want her there? 

 

_What if, what if, what if._

 

She gets off the plane, feeling a little awkward with nothing in her hands. The Wakandan staff insisted on taking her luggage and Francis to her room for her. 

 

Thankfully, T’challa saves her by coming up beside her to lead the way. 

 

They greet one another. 

 

“It is late, but I assume you would like to see your teammates before you retire to your bedroom.” He says, obviously in a rush to do something else.

 

“Um, yeah,” says Natasha, “Do they know that I’m here?”

 

T’challa gives her a fleeting smile. “No, I thought we would surprise them. They’ve all been a bit down lately.” 

 

 _Oh,_ Natasha thinks, _Great._

 

She doesn’t want to take up the king’s time, and so she tells him to just give her the directions and she’ll find them on her own.

 

T’challa complies. “We are not too far away anyways. They should all be in the living room. It is just down to your left, then straightforwards. Tony does “team dinners” so they most likely just finished eating." 

 

Natasha smiles at that. Sounds like Tony. 

 

She follows the directions and pauses at the door. She strains her hearing and hears a low hum of voices. A laugh, - was that Clint? A chuckle, definitely Steve’s, and Tony asking if anyone wants to watch a movie, and Natasha is suddenly overcome by a feeling of warmth. A feeling that she’s home. 

 

She opens the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's reunion with the Avengers! 
> 
> There may be some serious Romanogers moments, sorry, I couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be a 5 chapter series? Maybe more? Idk this story kind of has a mind of its own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Avengers stare at her. 

 

Sam is on an armchair, sitting opposite to Tony, mouth open in mid-argument on which movie to watch. Vision and Wanda both sit on the couch, with their glasses raised in mid-clink. Clint sits on a stool, his pencil stopped in mid-twirl. Scott and Rhodey stand behind the couch, paused in mid-conversation. And Steve, bending down to retrieve a dropped book, halts mid-way. 

 

And Natasha Romanoff stands at the door way, a slight smile on her face and a slight nervousness in her eyes. 

 

And in that second, minute, hour, eternity, no one moves. 

 

And then they all move at once. 

 

Clint reaches her first. He’s barely changed at all, only the wrinkles in his face are more deep. 

 

“Holy shit,” he says, as he stands and walks towards her. 

 

He takes her by the back of her head, presses a kiss to her temple, and brings her into a bear hug. 

 

He holds her tight, as if he’s scared that if he doesn’t, she’ll disappear.

 

“Don’t you dare ever do that again,” he says into her hair, but adds, “I missed you.” 

 

Natasha hugs him back. “I missed you too,” she whispers.

 

Steve gets to her next. To her surprise, he has a beard. 

 

“Nat,” he says, and the corners of his lips raise in a smile that only Steve Rogers could give. 

 

“Steve,” she says, and she stares up at him and feels this sudden warmth in her chest.

 

Then he hugs her, delicately, as if he’s scared she will break. 

 

“You’re blonde,” he says casually. 

 

“You’re bearded,” she responds. 

 

He pulls away with a smile but grabs her hands in his.

 

“Thank you,” he says, with such sincerity in his blue eyes that Natasha suddenly feels exposed, raw, _vulnerable._

 

“It’s okay,” she replies softly. 

 

“I guess I owe you now,” he says.

 

Natasha smirks. “No, I think we’re even old man.” 

 

Steve snorts. 

 

Sam arrives behind him, pulling her into a one armed hug. 

 

“Glad you’re back Natasha,” he says. 

 

Vision then comes up to greet her with a nod, which she returns.

 

Wanda appears next to Vision and gives her a quick hug and says “We’ve missed you.” 

 

Rhodes walks up and grasps her hand. There is a stiffness in the way he walks. After his accident, he probably needed some kind of support for his legs. Tony was probably more that happy to help. 

 

“We’re glad you’re okay, Natasha.” Rhodes says.

 

Scott stands beside him. He awkwardly extends a hand. Natasha shakes it firmly. 

 

Scott winces a little. “I didn’t know you then, but you totally kicked my ass the last time we met.”

 

Natasha smiles. “It’s nice to meet you Scott.” 

 

He smiles back. “You too, Natasha.” 

 

And then there’s Tony. He was strangely quiet throughout all the greetings.

 

“God, Red,” he says, with his usual dramatic flare, “You made us all think you were dead.

 

“Can’t kill me that easily, Stark.”

 

“Can’t call you “Red” anymore either,” he says, fingering her hair. “When did this happen? You could use a root touch up you know. There’s actually this great little place around the block, it just opened and I think I might sponsor it, it trims mine all the time and - " 

 

“Tony,” she says, cutting him off. He’s rambling like Tony always does when he is nervous or uncomfortable. 

 

He looks at her with an unreadable expression, but Natasha’s a spy, and she can read that there’s relief in there somewhere. 

 

She pulls him into a swift hug. 

 

“Next time, _stay_ in touch with at least one of us.” Tony says, staring her in the eye.

 

Natasha nods slowly, but then stops. “There won’t be a next time,” she promises. 

 

“Okay,” Tony says softly, looking like he believes her. 

 

Clint steps up and grabs Natasha to face him.

 

“There better not be,” he says forcefully, “We were so worried about you. I was so worried about you.”

 

Natasha puts on her best serious face. 

 

“You have my word Clint Francis Barton. Oh! which reminds me…” 

 

She whispers something into the ear of one of the Wakandan servants in the room. He leaves immediately. 

 

Clint eyes her suspiciously. 

 

“I have a surprise,” Natasha says with a smirk.

 

Later, they all sit on the couches around the TV, and they start watching a Star Trek marathon (Steve still hadn’t watched any of them yet). 

 

She had gotten just the reaction she wanted when she showed Clint her cat. 

 

At first, he was surprised, then honoured, then “What the hell Nat, you just had to use my middle name?!”. 

 

“I almost had to leave him behind, you know,” Natasha had told him. 

 

After getting over the name, Clint was quick to bond with the cat.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m glad you didn’t,” he had said, looking down at Francis warmly. 

 

And now, Francis is resting on his lap, as Clint strokes his fur while watching the movie. 

 

Natasha looks around her. They are halfway through their movie marathon and Tony and Scott are already asleep (snoring a little too). Sam and Rhodes must have retired to their rooms somewhere in the night, and Vision and Wanda are standing in the kitchen, talking in quiet voices. Clint is still sitting on the floor with Francis, but his eyes are blank and his mind is elsewhere. 

 

Natasha is curled up on the couch next to Steve, who is still actively watching the movie, as he is the only one who hasn’t seen it. 

 

She looks at Steve. Should she tell him about Bucky? What if it ruins their friendship? She isn’t sure which friendship she’s talking about, Steve’s and Bucky’s or Steve’s and herself’s. 

 

Steve catches her staring. 

 

“What are you thinking about,” he murmurs.

 

He’s looking at her with this kind, tender look, and Natasha can’t tell him. At least not right now.

 

“Nothing,” she says with a small smile, and turns to look at the TV screen again. 

 

But he’s still looking at her. 

 

Natasha sighs. “What are _you_ thinking about now that you’re staring at me so intently.”

 

Steve barely even blushes.

 

“How I’m scared that you’ll run away again,” he says honestly. 

 

Of course he’s honest. Steve’s always honest with her.

 

So why can’t she be honest with him? 

 

“You scared me, Nat,” Steve continues, “I looked for you, I asked Clint but he wouldn’t tell me anything. And then one day Clint freaks out and tells me you’ve cut him off and he doesn’t know if you’re okay or not anymore. Six months later and we still don’t hear from you. I thought you were dead.” 

 

There’s a flash of anger in Steve’s face. 

 

“I know,” Natasha says quietly, and she means it, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Steve sighs and puts an arm around her, bringing her in closer. 

 

“I’ve lost enough people I care about,” he says, “I don’t want to lose you too.” 

 

Natasha nods and moves herself even closer into Steve’s embrace.

 

They finish the movie in silence.

 

Steve walks her to her room, insisting she couldn’t find it on her own (“Trust me, this place is like a gigantic maze”), and kisses her cheek before turning to leave.

 

Natasha stops him. “Steve,” she says, and she wants to tell him so bad, but he looks so peaceful and relaxed in the dim lighting and his eyes look so tired. 

 

So instead she flips on one of her smirks and says, “For the record, I missed you too.”

 

And he smiles at her. A happy smile. One that made Natasha feel safe. Like she belonged. 

 

And so after she closes her door she smiles to herself. 

 

Because Steve looked happy. 

 

They had all looked happy that she’s here.

 

And suddenly Natasha feels like she going to cry. 

 

She’s finally home. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. School started and so did homework. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! One word. BUCKY. (kind of).

It’s been three weeks since Natasha first arrived at T’challa’s palace, and she’s spent those three weeks relaxing and catching up with her fellow Avengers.

 

She soon got accustomed to life with her teammates. On most days she would wake up, make breakfast for herself and whoever else is up (usually just Steve and Clint), and then spar with whoever’s up for it, and walk around the palace. Her favourite place to go soon became the gardens. 

 

The palace, of course, is surrounded by jungles and landscapes, but at the back, there is a selection of exceptionally maintained gardens. 

 

She likes to stroll in the greenery alone, with the exception of Francis accompanying her of course, but she enjoys company when it came. 

 

Occasionally it would be Clint, but he has allergies when it came to plants, so he usually talks to her elsewhere. Natasha enjoys his company. He, of course, wanted to catch up with her on her year, but he never pushed or pried when she subtly left out some details in her story. Clint just listened in silence and waited for her to ask questions. 

 

Sometimes it would be Tony, who, to her relief, completely forgave her. 

 

“Listen,” he had told her, “I know how you’re super loyal to Cap and I respect that.”

 

“I’m loyal to you too, Tony,” she had said earnestly, “But I couldn’t do that to Steve, you know I can’t.” 

 

Tony had looked at her with a look of understanding. 

 

“ I know Nat,” he had said, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

 

And so they would walk together in the gardens, with Natasha making quick remarks about her year and Tony doing most of the talking, blabbing on and on about how the teams been. “It’s been pretty boring around here without you,” he said, “With Clint’s moping and Steve’s worrying - did you know Wanda and Vision have a little something going on? And also, do you think Pepper would like these flowers? She’s finally returning my calls.” 

 

Natasha is always glad for Tony’s company and his non-stop talking. 

 

Usually it would be Steve. 

 

Natasha had actually bumped into him one day while she was alone. She had been walking backwards, looking at a camellia tree, when she had stumbled against him, as his back had also been turned. 

 

She had turned around and glared at him, as if it was all his fault. 

 

Steve had raised his hands in slight defence.

 

“What,” he had said, “I’m not allowed to like gardens?”

 

She had huffed out a laugh and then decidedly linked her arm through his to guide him to her favourite sights.

 

After that, going to the gardens together became a ritual for them. They would usually go together on Monday mornings and Friday nights, sometimes on other days when they would both be free. They mostly talked about the team, and Natasha eventually opened up more about her year. Steve would listen intently with the occasional polite nod and commentary. 

 

However, whenever Steve would bring up Bucky, Natasha would either go dead silent or quickly switch the subject. 

 

She had no idea how to tell him. 

 

She didn’t even tell Clint, who she usually trusted with her problems.

 

But then one day she and Clint were watching a movie in her room when he suddenly jumped up (startling Francis) and said “Oh shit, Nat, I totally forgot, you haven’t talked to Laura or the kids yet.”

 

And then Natasha jumped up too and said “Hold on a second, you’ve been in contact with them?”

 

“Yeah,” said Clint sheepishly, “Tony figured out a way for me to call them safely.” 

 

Natasha glared.  “What the hell Barton? Hand me the phone.”

 

Clint quickly grabbed the phone, set up the call, and left Natasha to her privacy. 

 

The phone rang twice.

 

“Hi,” Laura’s voice came through, “Clint?”

 

Natasha exhaled a breath she had been subconsciously holding.

 

“Laura?” She said.

 

“Natasha! Oh my god, is that really you?” Laura’s voice was filled with relief and joy. 

 

Natasha let out a shaky laugh. 

 

“Yeah, Laura, it’s me.”

 

“I’ve been so worried about you! The last time Clint called, he told me you’ve gone completely AWOL.” Laura said. 

 

“I did, but it was really for the best. I didn’t want to put him in danger.” Natasha explained. 

 

“Oh, Nat,” Laura said, “You really shouldn’t have, you worried all of us.”

 

“I know,” Natasha said softly. 

 

And suddenly Natasha had the urge to tell Laura everything, she just couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

 

She walked to her door, made sure no one was in the hallway, and closed it. 

 

“Okay,” said Natasha, “I need to get something off my chest but promise me you won’t tell anyone, not even Clint.”

 

She felt Laura stiffen on the other side of the phone. 

 

“Okay. I promise.” she eventually said, “What is it?” 

 

And so Natasha told her everything. From getting shot by Barnes twice, to him almost killing her, which had sparked her memory. And how now, she completely remembers him, but she doesn’t know how the tell Steve. 

 

Laura, of course, insisted on Natasha telling him. 

 

“He’s your teammate and friend, Nat,” she said, “He needs to know.”

 

“What,” Natasha seethed. “That his best friend abused me in the past. It’ll kill him.”

 

“He needs to know,” is all Laura kept on saying.  

 

And Natasha eventually gave in, saying, “Fine, you’re right, I need to tell him.” 

 

But it’s been three weeks and Natasha still hasn’t said a thing about Bucky to Steve. 

 

It is Monday morning, and Natasha walks to the garden’s fountain where she and Steve always meet and prepares herself to tell him. 

 

 _Today is the day,_ she tells herself. 

 

She gets there, and sees that Steve hasn’t arrived yet. She sits down on a wood bench under an oak tree.

 

But as the minutes slowly go by, so does her confidence. 

 

 _I shouldn’t tell him,_ she thinks, _I can’t do that to him._

 

She checks her watch. 

 

It’s already 9:50, twenty minutes past their usual meeting time. 

 

She hadn’t seen him at breakfast that day, but she just assumed that he had already eaten and gone out for a run. 

 

But Steve wouldn’t forget their meeting time, and he’s never late, usually early. 

 

Natasha stands up and frowns. 

 

Something must have happened… 

 

But then Steve suddenly appears, looking out of breath, but he has a big smile on his face. 

 

“Hey Nat,” he says, walking towards her with a slight spring in his step, “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“It’s okay,” Natasha says, looking at him warily.

 

But Steve doesn’t even notice.

 

“C’mon,” he says, “Let’s start, I have something to tell you.”

 

_I did too._

 

So they start down the usual path that they took. It is a nicely paved one with rows of rose bushes on either side. 

 

“So,” Steve says, barely able to contain his excitement, “The doctors said they’re pretty much ready to release Bucky.”

 

Natasha feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. 

 

Steve glances at her. “Isn’t that great?”

 

She forces a smile. “Um, yeah, Steve, but are you sure he’s completely ready to come out of cryo-freeze?

 

Steve’s smile dampens a little.

 

“Well, I think he is. I mean, the doctors say he’s as ready as he’ll ever be.”

 

Natasha shakes her head slightly. She feels panic rising. If she can’t even tell Steve the truth, how in the world was she going to face Bucky? 

 

“It’s just,” she starts, “I want to make sure it’s safe.”

 

Steve’s smiles falters and his face shows confusion.

 

“I’m sure Bucky will be fine,” he says slowly, “He’ll adjust.”

 

“I’m not talking about Bucky, Steve.”

 

His smile vanishes completely. 

 

“Seriously Nat?” he says, a touch of anger evident in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry,” Natasha says, feeling a little guilty. “I just don’t think this is a good idea. What if something happens and someone gets hurt?” 

 

“Why are you so against this?” Steve’s voice raises and he gestures wildly with his hands. “The doctors think he’s ready, and so he’s ready.”

 

Natasha recoils back a little. Steve usually never raises his voice. 

 

“I know he means a lot to you, but think reasonably about this, please.”

 

Steve sighs and drops his hand down to his sides. “He’s my best friend.”

 

Natasha closes her eyes. There is no way he is going to budge about this. 

 

So she just says a quiet “okay” and they walk the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence. 

 

Later that day, Steve tells the news to the team, who all appear to not feel too strongly on the subject. Most of them express that they are happy for Bucky. He tells them it’s their choice whether or not they want to be there when Bucky wakes up. The doctors said not to overcrowd to room, but to have a few people Bucky knows to be there, as it will make him feel safer. 

 

Sam says yes immediately. 

 

The others all start to agree as well.

 

Clint excuses himself from the meeting, saying he promised to call the kids later.

 

Tony doesn’t refuse, but he quietly leaves the room. It is Tony's way of politely saying no. 

 

And Natasha stays silent. 

 

She shouldn’t be there. What if Bucky remembers her? What if he doesn’t? Steve probably doesn’t even want her there. 

 

Natasha finds herself going anyways. 

 

She slips quietly into the room where they're keeping Bucky. The others are already there. 

 

She goes to stand inconspicuously in the corner. Steve, however, sees her out of the corner of his eye and turns to give her an appreciative nod. 

 

He looks worried, _tired._ Natasha knows she should be comforting him right now. That’s what friends do, right? 

 

But she can’t bring herself to. 

 

Steve is standing right in front of the vessel where Bucky is, and she can’t be one of the first people Bucky sees. She just can’t. 

 

She hopes he won’t see her at all.

 

But the doctors in the room are almost done and they are starting to open up the vessel. 

 

She sees the anticipation in Steve’s face. How his eyes widen and his weight goes to the front of his feet so his whole body is leaning forward a little bit more… 

 

And the vessel opens completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Natasha do when Bucky wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry for the late update. I've been a little bit busy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky’s eyes open slowly. They widen as he sees Steve. 

 

He hastily steps out of the vessel, and almost falls over. 

 

Steve catches him by the arms and steadies him. 

 

They look at each other and in a split second, they are hugging. 

 

“Mr. Barnes,” says a nurse hesitantly, “You might want to sit down, as the effects of the cryo-freeze are still waring off.”

 

But Bucky doesn’t appear to hear her, because over Steve’s shoulder, his eyes lock with Natasha’s. 

 

He quickly releases Steve and stumbles towards her. 

 

Sam puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, you should really sit down.” 

 

But Bucky brushes him off. 

 

“Natalia,” he says, his voice croaky, but sounding sure and determined. 

 

Natasha’s eyes widen.

 

He remembers.

 

Natasha’s heart begins to pound and her hands begin to shake.

 

The others all look surprised.

 

Sam looks between the two of them with confused eyes. 

 

And Steve has a sudden look of realization on his face. 

 

“Natalia,” Bucky says, wincing as he tries to stay standing, “I’m sorry. I remember you. The Red Room.”

 

Natasha keeps staring at him. At all of them.

 

They stare back. Steve’s stare hurts the most. A look of sadness and uncertainty rests on his face.

 

“Wait,” Sam says incredulously, “You two know each other?”

 

Natasha doesn’t answer. 

 

“Nat,” says Steve accusingly, “How could you not tell me?” 

 

A little spider, caught in her own web of lies. 

 

She feels the walls close in on her, and a panic rise from deep within. 

 

She has the sudden urge to hide, to escape, to run away. 

 

Who was she kidding? This isn’t home. This palace, the gardens, her room, it isn’t home. Natasha never needed a home. She never planned on settling down in one place. She is the Black Widow. She doesn’t have a home. She doesn’t _belong._  

 

She doesn’t need anyone.

 

And so Natasha runs. She bolts away from the room, away from Bucky and the others. Away from Steve. 

 

She runs and runs and keeps running until she gets out of the palace. 

 

Her vision is blurry and her head is spinning. 

 

She realizes she has entered the gardens. 

 

She is hit with a feeling of safety, of familiarity. Of long walks with Steve and laughs with Clint and chats with Tony.

 

“No,” Natasha whispers, “No, no, no. This isn’t home.”

 

She needs to leave. She needs to disappear again. 

 

So she takes a deep breath and clears her head. 

 

She sprints back into the palace, almost colliding with T’challa, who gives her a very strange look as she mutters a quick “sorry” and continues to run. 

 

She finally gets to her room. Well, it’s a suite, really. 

 

There are only three objectives to coming here. 

 

Get some gear. 

 

Get some cash.

 

Get out.

 

No note. No apologies. No strings attached. 

 

But suddenly she feels something soft and fluffy brush her shins. 

 

It’s Francis. 

 

Upon instinct, she reaches down and scratched his ears. 

 

“You know I can’t take you with me,” Natasha says, not even caring about how her voice cracked. 

 

She looks around herself. 

 

“I can’t take any of this with me.” 

 

Her oversized room is filled with little things that have been added in the time Natasha has been here. There’s a jewelry box that Tony gifted her, a big aloe vera plant that Clint gave her, and an oversized t-shirt that had to be something she stole from Steve. 

 

There are other little things too, like the colour of the light blue walls that Natasha chose when T’challa insisted. The gold duvet on her bed that has little flowers embroidered on it. A dark blue rug that Scott had awkwardly given her, saying something about it matching the walls.The tiny spill on the rug that had been the result of a slightly drunk Sam who had given her a package of movies when he joined her and Steve for movie night. 

 

There are three bottles of nail polish that Wanda had insisted she should try. A bouquet of flowers that Vision said would compliment her room. A pair of headphones that Rhodes claimed are “the real deal”. 

 

And Natasha, who had welcomed all these presents with grace and joy, suddenly feels suffocated by them.

 

How did she let this happen? She has too many thing, too many connections, too many strings pulling her back. 

 

She feels the panic rise again. 

 

Steeling her shoulders, Natasha grabs the things she needs and determinedly walks out of the room. 

 

She’s about to close the door when Francis peeks his head out, making little whimpers, almost as if he knows she is leaving. 

 

And, never coming back.

 

Allowing herself to pet Francis’s fluffy head one more time, she murmurs “Clint will take care of you,” before shutting the door.

 

It’s time to go, she thinks. 

 

She knows where T’challa keeps the palaces grand supply of cars. She could just use the fancy sports car that he had given her when she first arrived, as it is very fast, but definitely too flashy. 

 

No, there is a selection of perfectly fast cars that are much more low profile in the palace garage. Natasha just has to get to them. She hopes no one is looking for her. Maybe they all want to give her space? 

 

She creeps down the hallway and runs down the flight of stairs - too risky to take the elevator - and finds herself in the garage. 

 

Panting from the decent, Natasha carefully and quietly breaks into the first car she sees (a dull-looking grey mini cooper) and before getting in, throws her cell phone to the ground in case T’challa installed a tracking device. 

 

She climbs in, and with lightning speed, drives out of the garage. She shoots past the guard at the exit before he even has time to react. 

 

Natasha eyes latch themselves onto the road before her. Her hands grip the steering wheel hard enough that they turn a stark white. Her foot presses into the pedal; she needs to be fast. 

 

She’s going to have to ditch this car soon. Once the others find that she’s missing T’challa will surely check the tracking device that is no doubt planted on this car. 

 

She just need to drive far enough away, and then she can find some deserted cabin in the forest to camp out in. The next day, she can set off to the airport. 

 

Natasha adjusts her rearview mirror, making sure no one is behind her. 

 

The road is cleanly paved, with no bumps or ditches or anything. 

 

It is silent, except for the slight sound of a rain that is starting. There are no other cars, and the sky is growing darker and darker.

 

Natasha presses on at top speed for another 2 miles, before reluctantly stopping the car and getting off. 

 

She starts running towards the forest. 

 

She enters, the branches hitting her face and the rain starting to splash down as she starts to look for somewhere to spend the night. 

 

Finally, she spots it. A little fort-like structure that is weathered and well hidden in all the trees. 

 

It’s perfect. 

 

She edges towards the fort, creeping around it, making sure there are no inhabitants. 

 

When she’s sure it’s safe, Natasha opens the rickety door and finds herself in a tiny space filled with moss and one small blanket. 

 

 _Not bad,_ Natasha thinks. 

 

It’s not like she is planning to get much sleep anyways. No matter how hard she tries, her mind keeps going back to the others, to Clint, to Steve, to how disappointed they probably are at her. 

 

To how they’ll never trust her again. 

 

But that doesn’t matter. She’ll never see them again anyways.  

 

The rain is loud now and the temperature is dropping by the minute. 

 

And so Natasha sits down on the moss and wraps the small blanket around her shivering body, and she fights back the tears that she didn’t even know she is still capable of having. 

 

It doesn’t work. She starts crying. 

 

They’re quiet tears, trickling slowly down her face as Natasha covers her mouth with her hand to prevent the sobs.

 

There’s really no reason to, but she does it anyways. 

 

She’s on her own again. There’s no home to go back to, there’s no one to care about her. 

 

She’s all alone. 

 

That is, until, she hears a crack of a branch to her left. 

 

Natasha jumps up, almost hitting her head in the small space, and presses her hand to her gun.

 

There is someone out there. 

 

She doesn’t even have time to react before the door swings open and reveals a rain sodden Steve Rogers at her doorway. 

 

Her breath hitches in her throat and she quickly brushes at her tears, even though she knows he’ll notice. 

 

He’s glaring at her. A exasperated frown on his face. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Natasha?” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, I have been gone for a while. Sorry for the wait, but I've changed the title (again). There will be one more chapter, and that will be the epilogue. Sorry again for the wait. Enjoy!

Natasha does her best to glare back at him.

 

His face, besides the anger, is filled with compassion and worry, but most of all, sadness. 

 

 _Oh Steve,_ she thinks, _why do you have to care so much._

 

She feels more tears begin to rise. 

 

Forcing them down, Natasha squares her shoulders and crosses her arms. 

 

“You shouldn’t have come here.” she says, her voice hard. 

 

Steve laughs, a quick, harsh, incredulous sound. 

 

He then stares at her, his expression, for once, unreadable. 

 

“You promised, you know,” Steve finally says. 

 

It’s Natasha’s turn to laugh. A cruel, delirious laugh. 

 

“Stop acting like a child,” she says, trying to make her voice as degrading as possible. 

 

Steve ignores this. 

 

“Why?” he simply asks, staring her down, “Why?”

 

Natasha stiffens and she feels her pulse rise again. The rain is easing up a little now and the silence in gaining on. 

 

“Why what?” she says, even though she already knows what he’s really asking. 

 

Why didn’t you tell me about Bucky?

 

Why did you run? 

 

Why did you lie?

 

But, Steve surprises her. 

 

“Why can’t you just trust me?” he asks, the anger on his face gone and replaced with just sadness. 

 

His words are raw and real, and Natasha feels suffocated in the small shack. 

 

The tears come back and she makes no effort to stop them. 

 

God, Natasha thinks, when did I become so weak. 

 

She stands there as they flow down her cheeks silently, and stares Steve down, as if daring him to make a move. 

 

Completely undeterred by her stare, he does. 

 

His forehead crinkles in worry and he steps towards her until suddenly he’s hugging her. 

 

And she’s crying. 

 

Her small frame wracks slightly in Steve’s large embrace. He’s smoothing down her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear, and Natasha wonders why Steve thinks she deserves him at all. 

 

They stay like this, holding each other, standing in the small shack to the sound of the light pitter-patter of a rain that is slowly easing up. 

 

Natasha’s not sure how long it has been, but when Steve’s voice cuts through the silence, she almost flinches. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

His voice is low and he sounds tired. 

 

Despite everything, Natasha almost laughs. 

 

“No,” she says, slowly breaking away from his embrace, “ No, I’m sorry, Steve.” 

 

Steve stares at her, his eyes flying through a million emotion in just a second. 

 

Then he sits down on the blanket and places his hand slightly on the space next to him. An invitation for her to sit. 

 

Natasha lifts her eyebrows slightly. 

 

Steve raises his hands. “I just want to talk.” 

 

She is still hesitant. Every instinct is telling her to run. 

 

Steve looks desperate, his eyes imploring her. 

 

“Do you trust me?” he asks, his voice soft. 

 

I do, Natasha wants to say, I trust you too much. Why do you trust me? 

 

Instead, she cautiously moves over and sits down next to Steve. 

 

She finds herself shivering slightly as the night air begins to seep in.

 

Steve’s hands immediately go for his jacket, and when he realizes he doesn’t have one on, he wraps an arm around Natasha, drawing her close to him.

 

Grateful for the warmth, Natasha sinks into him.

 

“You, know,” Steve begins, “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” 

 

Natasha shakes her head insistently. “No, I owe you an explanation.”

 

Steve looks at her and brushes the hair from her eyes.

 

“You don’t owe me anything.”

 

Staring at him, Natasha feels a warmth spread from deep within her.

 

“Ok,” she says softly, “But I want to tell you.”

 

And so she tells him. She tells him everything.

 

At first she’s unsure of where to start, how to clear up the mess she got herself in, but once she starts talking, she finds herself unable to stop. The words keep tumbling out, starting from when the Winter Soldier was first assigned as her trainer in the Red Room to when then she saw him again with Steve and Sam.

 

“But I promise you,” Natasha says urgently, “I did not remember the Winter Soldier when you and I were trying to find him. And I was definitely not aware that he and your friend Bucky are the same person.”

 

Steve looks doubtful. 

 

“I want to believe you,” he says.

 

Natasha stares at him and does her best to drop all her guards down.

 

“When the Winter Soldier saved my life, they punished him and had him expelled. Later, they wiped my memory of him, I suspect his memory was wiped as well.”

 

Shifting, Natasha faces him. 

 

“Steve, you know I would do anything to help you,” she says, her eyes searching his imploringly.

 

Steve’s jaw tightens slightly, but he remains silent. 

 

Unaffected, Natasha continues.

 

“So trust me when I tell you, I didn’t remember him until it was too late. Until any information I could give you would render useless,”

 

Until he almost killed me, Natasha thinks, but she doesn’t say.

 

Silence stretches over them again. She watches Steve’s face, clenching and unclenching as he’s slowly digesting all the information she just threw at him.

 

She’s the one to break the silence this time.

 

“I should have told you as soon as I remembered. I shouldn’t have kept this from you. I’m sorry.”

 

Steve turns towards her, and the storm in his eyes has disappeared.

 

He hugs her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

 

“It’s okay,” he says, his voice thick, “It’s okay.”

 

When their eyes meet, his are full of warmth.

 

His voice, however, has a slight edge of desperation.

 

“I just don’t want to lose you,” he says, and Natasha knows he means it. 

 

A single tear rolls down his cheek. Natasha gently swiped it away with her thumb.

 

Realizing the rain is gone and the dawn is approaching, Natasha feels a slight panic again.

 

Steve realizes that too, and he makes a move to stand up.

 

“Wait!” Natasha quickly says.

 

He looks at her curiously.

 

“Could we,” she starts, “Could we just stay for a bit longer.”

 

She wasn't ready to face all of them just yet.

 

Tenderly, Steve settles back down. 

 

“Yeah,” he says softly, “Yeah, of course. We’ll stay as long as you want.”

 

Natasha gives a grateful smile and leans her head against Steve’s shoulder.

 

“I’m also sorry for running away. I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. It won’t happen again.”

 

“It better not,” Steve says indignantly, “I’m having Tony install a tracker in you.”

 

Natasha snorts.

 

“But seriously,” Steve says, taking her hand in his, “We’re here for you. We’re your family.”

 

His blue eyes are full of sincerity when they meet hers.

 

“We’re your home.”

 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed since Steve brought her back, but something still feels different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... um wow, I'm not sure where to start. First and foremost, the comments have been the main reason that I came back to this fic. To anyone who has supported this story, I thank you greatly. 
> 
> Another reason is I found the beginning portion of this chapter that I wrote months ago on my IPad. I had written it on my computer but it crashed and I thought I had lost everything I wrote. Turns out, I didn't! 
> 
> I know I said that this will be a series, but for now, it's unlikely. I'm terribly sorry to anyone who expected otherwise. However, after I'm done writing the last couple chapters of "Rebuild What's Gone Unsteady", I will be writing another Steve/Natasha fic!
> 
> I'm really excited for the new fic (which will have three chapters), as I've already written the draft for the first chapter, and a skeleton for the second and third. It will be from Steve POV.
> 
> This has really been a journey, and I've learned a lot from this whole experience. Enjoy the epilogue. :)

Natasha wakes up at precisely 6am sprawled in the middle of a soft white mattress with the sun beating down a comfortable warmth on her. 

 

She takes her time sliding off her bed, her blue nightgown clinging to her and her fingers combing through her hair. When a familiar feeling between her ankles ensues, Natasha smiles and picks Francis up. Making her way to the kitchen counter to start on a cup of coffee, she starts to go through her mental checklist - something she never forgets to do.

 

First, she has to hit the gym. It's important she gets there before Sam does (he always hogs the ropes and never wears deodorant).

 

Second, she has to spar with Clint. He had demanded a rematch after she had "cheated" during their last sparring session.

 

Third, she has to go for a "team picnic". Tony had made these mandatory of last week when no one was putting in any effort. So from then on, every Wednesday, the team would get together in the central garden (with a field and trees made for picnics!-Tony) and they would each bring some sort of food for the team to share.

 

Everyone had been walking on eggshells after Steve brought her back 2 months ago. Clint refused to talk to her for a whole month, he barely even glance at her. She felt like shit, of course, but the rest of the team treated her much better than she deserved. Especially Bucky, who even had the decency to pretend that all the blame rested upon him. He apologized profusely on her first week back, saying how he wasn't thinking and shouldn't have been that forward. 

 

“Stop blaming yourself, James, you saved my life” she kept trying to tell him, and he would wince slightly at the use of his first name, undoubtedly bringing back bad memories. 

 

Life moved on. Clint finally starts talking to her, Steve stops watching her every move, and the guilt eventually fades from Bucky’s eyes.  

 

When the time comes for the picnic, it’s 2pm, and the sun shines proudly in the sky. Natasha throws on a airy, blue dress, tied her hair up and smoothed on some lipstick Wanda had given her. 

 

She's already late (Clint demanded  _ two _ rematches) and her fudge brownies still needs five more minutes in the oven. 

 

When she’s finally ready, Natasha begins a brisk walk to the central garden. As she nears, she smells the food before she sees her team.  _ Sam made burgers, again _ , she thinks as she smiles.

 

They all look so happy, with Wanda and Vision sitting together by a tree, Rhodey complaining that Tony’s not cutting the cake right, Clint surreptitiously putting an ice cube down Sam’s shirt, with Scott watching in anticipation, and Steve laughing at something Bucky said.

 

Natasha wonders, deep down, how she truly fits into them, if her piece of the puzzle can click in like the rest. 

 

She approaches them, quietly, and they barely notice until she set the brownies on the blanket. 

 

“You came,” Steve tries to keep his voice casual with a smile, but anyone can hear the blatant relief in his voice.

 

“Yeah,” Natasha says, and Bucky shifts awkwardly.

 

“Well,” Tony has always been one to break the silence, “I’m starving, we were waiting on you, you know, so let’s eat!” 

 

The tension is somewhat broken, and Natasha tries her best to eat one of each thing, but mainly watches Scott gorge himself with food. “What,” he says when he catches her eye, crumbs spilling out of his mouth, “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

 

She laughs at that, and she feels herself relax more as the afternoon turns to evening. 

 

“That was a good meal,” Tony says happily as he pats his stomach, getting up, “Gotta get back and take care of some paperwork, now.”   
  


Clint rolls his eyes at that and gives Natasha a knowing look, everyone knowing full well that he’s really going back to call Pepper, their relationship having improved dramatically over the past couple months. 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Rhodey says as he picks up some of the used plates. “Me too,” Clint gets up and pats Natasha on the head - to which she scowls - and helps Rhodey clean up, “I have to call the kids.” 

 

Sam leaves too, muttering something about changing his shirt, and Bucky follows him, laughing along the way. 

 

The sun is slowly making its way down the sky, the clouds stretching across the horizon. A cool breeze tugs wisps of hairs out of Natasha’s ponytail, and she looks towards Steve, who has barely talked to her the whole afternoon.

 

“Hey,” she says, as she walks towards where he’s sitting, “Can we talk.” 

 

Wanda glances over from where she and Vision were packing up, and quickly says over her shoulder, “We should get going,” before grabbing Visions hand and walking away. 

 

Meeting her eyes, Steve shrugs. “Sure,” he says, and Natasha sits down next to him. 

 

They’re both silent long time, looking towards the dying sun. 

 

Cautiously, Natasha reaches over and wraps her hand around his, and Steve looks up in slight surprise but he doesn’t pull away.

 

Turning to look back at the sunset, he sucks in a breath. “You were late today,” his voice is sounds unnaturally loud against the calmness of the air, “I was worried you wouldn’t come.” 

 

“Of course I came,” Natasha tries to keep her tone light, “You know how seriously Tony takes these thing, he would kill me.”

 

Steve’s frown deepens. “You were late,” he says quietly, “ and for a moment I thought you left.” 

 

He tightens his grip a little on her hand, and looks at her steadily, the corners of his eyes shining. “Don’t leave me.”

 

Slightly surprised by his abruptness, Natasha turns away to compose herself, her thoughts crowding her brain.

 

“I won’t,” she finally says when she meets his gaze again. Her voice is steady, and she’s telling the truth. “You - ”, Natasha fumbles for words, trying to think of a way to make him understand, “you were right. You, them, the team - this is  _ home _ . You’re my home.”

 

His frown disappears and he smiles at that, little crinkles forming by his eyes. “Nat,” he says softly, “You’re home to me too.”

 

She reaches up and kisses him as the last rays of sun disappear behind the mountain tops. 


End file.
